


Truth

by crazypotterfan24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Tom Riddle, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dom Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, My First Fanfic, No incest!!!!, Powerful Harry, Slow To Update, Smart Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypotterfan24/pseuds/crazypotterfan24
Summary: Harry has been manipulated his whole life. Nothing about his life to this point has been true. His friends, his family, everything has been a lie. And what's this about sisters and mates?I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no incest whatsoever. Lucius and Draco are mated to the same person but they aren't mated to each other. if this still makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic. So, comments are appreciated especially if they are constructive, but hate is not. If you don't like this, you don't have to read it. 
> 
> Some of the things about this story may change later. I'm not exactly sure where everything is going.
> 
> 8/12/17 - I have changed the number of mates Harry has to three. I felt that with Harry mated to seven people, the story would lack other relationships and any real story line. (Thank you Dede for helping me see that!) Thank you to everyone who has commented and/or given kudos! :D

           Harry stared out the window with what looked to be decorative bars. He knew what they really were. They were prison bars but he didn’t need them to remind them of his _loving_ family and _home_. He knew he couldn’t leave. The Dursley’s were only protected by the blood wards. He may not like his family, but he could never want them dead. Besides, where could he go? Dumbledore had sent him back to the Dursley’s after begging to not be returned. The Weasley’s could barely provide for themselves let alone someone else. Sirius had died earlier this year during the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Which just proved how unmatched he was compared to the Death Eaters. There was no one who he could go to for help.

            Harry carefully turned away from the window trying to keep from aggravating his wounds too much. His cousin had broken one of his aunt’s vases in the beginning of the week and blamed it on him. Of course his aunt believed Dudley even though Harry was out in the garden at the time. She had promptly thrown him in his room until his uncle came home. When Vernon got home, he was all too happy to have a “reason” to beat Harry. That was at the beginning of the week. He had been locked in the room with no food or water since then. He had taken to only wearing a shirt with boxers to keep from ruining his clothes with the blood. He curled up on the broken mattress when his stomach constricted in hunger. He tried to fall asleep as the pain increased but it wasn’t until the pain was at its worst that he fell into unconsciousness.

           Harry woke up hours later to a fire in his chest. He knocked over broken toys and heard a crunch. He scrambled to the loose floorboard. Underneath the floorboard, Harry kept one of his schoolbooks, a pouch of food from Mrs. Weasley, his wand, the map and the few potions he had left. He reached in to grab one of the pain relief potions as the fire spread. He began to uncork the potion, but it slipped out of his hand as the fire enveloped his body. He briefly saw the lights flicker on in the hallway before the darkness enveloped his vision.

            Harry opened his eyes to a plain, white room. He turned around slowly hoping to find a clue as to why he was in a white room… or for a possible means of escape, but he found nothing. Each white wall had a symbol on it. There was a symbol on each wall except for one. The wall to the right of the plain wall had a feather on it.

           “That is the feather of Maat. It symbolizes truth,” said a voice. Harry jumped at the sound of someone else in the room, but when he looked around the room, no one was there.

           “Who’s there?” asked Harry. Silence met Harry as he wearily turned back to the wall with the feather before moving on to the wall to the left of the plain wall. This wall had scales on it. Harry had seen the scales before. He remembered seeing a lady hold scales like the ones on the wall. Harry remembered seeing the lady outside the court house everyday when he walked to school.

           “Those are the scales of justice. The lady you saw was Lady Justice,” said the voice. Harry jumped again at the sound of someone’s voice, but when he turned around there was nothing again.

           “Seriously! Who’s there?!?” exclaimed Harry. He reached for his wand but he couldn’t find it.

           “You won’t find your wand here. You are deep in your subconscious,” explained the voice.

           “Who are you?” asked Harry.

           “I’m Lady Magic. I’ve been watching you.”

           “If you’ve been watching me, why are you only helping me now? Why not before now?”

           “You weren’t ready yet. When you wake up, you will break plans and change the world, but your magic wasn’t developed enough before now. If I had come to you sooner, you would have been dead or a mindless weapon before your 16th birthday. I looked at every possible future and this was the only one where you would be happy in the end. I did watch out for you though. I made sure that whale of a man didn’t kill you. I couldn’t do much more than that or Dumbledore would know,” explained Lady Magic.

            Harry began to think about what Lady Magic had said to him. He was angry and frustrated but at least she hadn’t left him to suffer for no reason. He thought about the last thing she said. _Dumbledore was the reason I was abused?!?!_ He remembered all the end of the year stunts. _Why was it left to three first years to stop Voldemort? Why did Ron and I have to save Ginny? Why were the professors never the ones to save the day?_ He was beginning to understand her reasoning but the anger was still there. Harry turned to the last wall: the wall opposite the plain wall. This wall had a picture of an eye.

           “That is the eye of Horus. It sees everything. It sees the lies and the truth. It sees the sacrifices made,” said Lady Magic, “Harry, you will understand more once you watch these memories.” The lights dimmed, and the blank wall flickered. There on the screen was Dumbledore and a boy with dark hair and blood red eyes sitting in an office. Dumbledore sat behind the cluttered desk with a gleam in his eye. The gleam in Dumbledore’s eye was that of a man who just won the best prize. The boy looked familiar. Harry could remember seeing a boy like that in second year. Harry gasped as he recognized the boy as Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Tom sat in front of the desk. He was the picture perfect Slytherin. His face was emotionless and he sat up as straight as a pencil. If Harry hadn’t been watching closely, he would have never seen the slight twitch in Tom’s muscles that indicated his emotional pain. He would never have seen the slight shine of scales that peaked out from under Tom’s collar. Harry wondered if Tom had his snake, Nagini, hidden under his shirt, but Harry couldn’t see any shape under Tom’s shirt that would indicate a snake. He questioned what the scale was before focusing back on the memory playing before him.

_“I’m sorry, my boy, but there is nothing I can do about a mating pull,” said Dumbledore. Tom Riddle’s shoulders drooped a little at the thought of the pull._ “What mate?” thought Harry. He couldn’t remember Voldemort showing anything close to affection to anyone.

_“But my mate isn’t even alive. I don’t know even know if I will have a mate,” said Tom. The last part of the sentence had been whispered._ Harry saw a flash of something go through Tom’s eye, but he couldn’t place the emotion. It didn’t look like the anger or sadistic glee that he had seen from Voldemort before. He gasped. It was fear. The emotion was fear. Harry thought fear didn’t look right on Tom, but now that he had seen it, Harry could sense an air of vulnerability around Tom.

_“I’m sorry, Tom, but I can’t help you… Well, maybe there is one thing,” said Dumbledore, “But it wouldn’t be right” Dumbledore turned around, and pulled a book from the shelf. The book changed from brown to black when Dumbledore whispered a few words._

_“What? What is it? I’ll do anything,” said Tom while allowing himself to show the tiniest bit of excitement and hope. Tom looked straight into Dumbledore’s eyes. Dumbledore silently held out the book open to a page. The page explained what a horcrux was and how to make one._

_“I don’t know. That looks dangerous,” said Tom slightly afraid of why Dumbledore, the lightest wizard of his time, had a book like that._

            Harry watched helplessly as Dumbledore imperiosed Tom, and told Tom to make a horcrux. Harry watched as Tom changed into the Dark Lord Voldemort with each horcrux made. Harry’s heart clenched at Tom’s pain. Harry gasped. He didn’t understand. Yes, he felt bad for the Dark Lord’s situation, but he didn’t understand the feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness that came with it.

            **“MINE,”** growled a voice. Harry gasped before he turned around. There was no one there. Harry knew it wasn’t Lady Magic. Her voice had been feminine, but this voice was clearly masculine.

            **“MINE! Kill those who dare hurt what is MINE!”** said the masculine voice again. Harry turned back round to the screen to find nothing again. Harry didn’t understand why Dumbledore would create the Dark Lord. He thought Dumbledore was Light, but if Dumbledore was light, then why would he have made the Dark Lord? On top of that, why would Dumbledore use an unforgivable, dark curse? Harry thought about the Dark Lord a little more before gasping. If Dumbledore had no problem creating the Dark Lord, what’s to say that Dumbledore didn’t create more pawns in this war? “What was this _war_ to him?” thought Harry.

             Harry stared confused and weary at the screen as it changed. The scene with Dumbledore melted to reveal another clip. This one had Harry’s parents, Lily and James, and Dumbledore. Lily held a baby in her hands. The baby had tuffs of midnight black hair with streaks of dark blue. The baby had purple eyes, but the strange thing was that one eye flashed a streak of ice blue every now and again. “Who is this boy?” thought Harry. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a boy like that.

_“Dumbledore, I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean I wouldn’t want my child to be taken from me,” said Lily._ “What did his mom mean by being  taken?” thought Harry suspiciously.

_“Lily, if we didn’t take this boy, he would have grown up to be dark, and a creature at that,” said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye._ “What’s wrong with being creature?” thought Harry. He remembered some of his classmates talking about creature inheritances. It sounded to Harry as if they were a common occurrence. “If creature inheritances were common in the wizarding world, then why would Dumbledore be against them?” thought Harry.

_“Dumbledore’s right, Lily,” said James. James looked at the boy and a sneer formed on his face._

_“Alright,” said Lily giving in to Dumbledore and James._

_“Great. You will blood adopt him tomorrow. His new name will be Harry James Potter,” said Dumbledore before he disappeared from the screen._

Harry gasped as the truth set in. He wasn’t Lily and James’ son. They had stolen him from his real parents. The people Harry had thought of as parents for years didn’t even _like_ him. Dumbledore, Lily and James had stolen him from his family because they thought he would turn out _dark_ instead of light. “If this was how the Light treated children from the Dark, what makes the Light different than the Dark?” asked Harry. From these two memories, Harry has learned that even the Light uses unforgivable curses and steals children from their birth parents. So far, the only difference between the Light and the Dark was that the Light was able to get away with crimes that the Dark were imprisoned for. Harry wanted to scream and cry, but another thought popped into his head before he could do either: who were his real parents? The voice returned, but all it did was growl at the picture of Lily and James on the screen. Harry stopped and remembered a part of the memory. He remembered that Dumbledore said something about the child in the memory: the boy would have grown up to be dark and a creature. “I’m a creature,” thought Harry. Harry couldn’t believe everything that happened, but before he could think more on the new information, the picture on the screen changed again. This time the picture changed to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy sat in a chair behind his desk with Draco curled up in his lap.

            _“H-H-How c-could h-he do this to m-me? T-To us?” asked a crying Draco. Fresh tears slipped from Draco’s eyes as he asked the simple question. Lucius hugged his son tighter. Lucius had a look of defeat in his eyes, but that look was quickly covered by the infamous Malfoy Mask._

_“I don’t know, Draco,” said Lucius while he pet Draco’s hair._

_“I-It w-was l-like he d-didn’t even r-recognize us,” said Draco with more tears. Lucius tried to calm his son, but he wasn’t getting anywhere, especially since he was in a similar state._

Harry felt guilt strike his heart at what he saw. He had absolutely no idea what would have caused the intense guilt for what happened to the Malfoys, but he was determined to make it better. Harry thought about the look Lucius had in his eyes. It was eerily similar to the look Lucius had given him at the Department of Mysteries. Lucius had held out his hand and looked Harry in the eye. His mask had crumbled, and Lucius had given Harry a look of defeat and pleading. Harry had originally thought the look was about the prophecy, but he was rethinking that now.

            **“MINE,”** said the voice again, but this time something clicked inside Harry. Lucius, Draco and Tom were his, and that voice was his inner creature. Harry stumbled backward at the surprising thought, but it felt right. Lucius, Draco and Tom were his to love, his to protect and his to punish. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, was going to take that from him.

            Just as he had that thought, he was pulled into another room. This room had light blue walls that reminded Harry of the sky and black flooring. In the center of the room, there stood a woman who was split down the middle. One side had blonde hair and a light blue eye, and the other side had black hair and a blood red eye. She had an ethereal glow about her that screamed magic.

           “Congratulations Harry. You've uncovered your mates. They will help you just as much as you will help them,” said the woman, “You will uncover more as time goes on.” Her voice chilled him to the bone but it warmed his heart. Harry recognized the voice from earlier. It was Lady Magic.

           “Wait, what? What creature am I?” asked Harry.

           “Your mates are important to your success. Each offers characteristics that will help you bring about a golden era. You will find out about your creature in time, but for now you must connect with your magic,” said the woman, “That is the only way you will be powerful enough to handle what is coming next. When you connect with your magic, things will become clearer. Goodbye, Harry,” said Magic before disappearing.

          “Wait. Come back. What is this about a golden era? How do I connect with my magic?” asked Harry. Harry sighed and plopped down on the ground when he received no response. He thought of his occlumency lessons. He remembered meditation was how he cleared his mind for occlumency, but he was already in his mind. He thought about the books he had read on occlumency when Snape was teaching him. He remembered one that said you could make stronger barriers by clearing your mind and focusing on the magic in you. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He felt the barest whisper of magic against his skin. He focused more on the whisper until he felt it. He found a strand of magic. He grabbed a hold of the strand and followed it to the center. He glided past memories of Hogwarts and magic until he reached something odd. There was a black, wooden box in front of Harry. The box had big, heavy chains on it to keep intruders out. The box and chains exuded a deadly aura. It felt cold like there was no life in the box. He tried to touch the box, but the chains made a hissing sound. Harry pulled out his wand.

          “Alohomora,” called Harry. The box didn’t budge, but it did swallow the spell. Harry threw spell after spell at the box trying to open it or destroy it which ever worked. No matter what he did, the box ate the spell. Harry sighed about to give up when he had one more idea. Harry closed his eyes and thought of love; the love he thought his fake parents held for him, the love he was sure his real parents held for him and the love he would eventually share with his mates. Harry took the love and wrapped the box in it. He felt more than saw the heavy chains fall off the box and disintegrate. The box had opened and Harry watched as a small black piece that resembled a small child exit through his scar. He grabbed his head as searing pain went through his head for the second time that night. Harry watched as a ball of pure white light came towards him. The light rammed itself into Harry’s chest. He felt a crack within before he felt himself fill with a warmth he never felt before. He felt magic run through him. He felt magic everywhere: from his fingers to his toes and everywhere in between.

           Even with the new magic, Harry was still stuck in his mind. He felt lighter than he had ever before, but there was something missing. “Maybe, there is more,” thought Harry. So, he focused again on his magic and found another strand. He grabbed a hold of this strand and followed it. He passed more memories, but these seemed darker in nature. These memories seemed to be of the time he spent with the Dursley’s and the dangerous times at Hogwarts. When he reached the end of this path, Harry found a white marble box. This box had an aura of good. It felt warm like the warmth from the sun.

           “Alohomora,” Harry tried again. When it didn’t work, Harry had a pretty good idea of what he was supposed to do. Harry gathered all his hate for his “family,” Dumbledore and the Dursleys. He began to attack the box with the hate. The box gave what sounded like a shriek and popped open. Inside, there were more chains. These chains disintegrated at the feel of his hatred which caused Harry to grab his head in pain again. A ball of pure darkness emerged from the dust left behind. It rammed itself into Harry, and he felt his body freeze over. He still felt the magic in his fingers, but he also felt a ball of magic in his stomach. He felt the Light and Dark at war within his own body before everything settled. Light and Dark had equal parts of his soul. When Harry was pulled from his mind, he wasn’t in his room at the Dursley’s. He saw a large gate before he passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and/or gave me kudos!!! :D
> 
> Also to anyone who didn't see, I changed the number of mates Harry has to three. I felt like seven was too many and it would take away from the other relationships in the story. (Thank you to Dede for helping me to see that!!!)
> 
> Just to let you know this will probably be the last time I post for a while. There are major changes happening in my life and I don't know how much time I will have to write.

            Harry stood up on shaky legs and looked at where he was. The building in front of him was a dingy and run down manor. The walls were crumbling in some places and the door was hanging off its hinges. Overall, the place looked abandoned, but Harry could feel the wards around him. They were strong, and they were hiding something. Harry stepped into the wards, and the dingy manor melted away. A huge, grey castle appeared as Harry walked further into the wards. He stopped at the last ward which was right at the door. It wouldn’t let him through. Harry hissed at the ward.

            _“You can’t get through until you claim your lordship,’”_ said a voice that sounded eerily like Lady Magic.

            “Fine, then, how do I claim my titles?” questioned Harry through clenched teeth.

 _“You can claim them by raising your wand in the air and saying, ‘I claim all that is mine,”_ explained Lady Magic. Harry held his wand in the air and repeated the words. There was a white light, and seven ring boxes appeared on the ground in front of Harry. Harry picked up the first box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby in the middle. The ruby was being held by two phoenixes. The Potter family crest was etched into the ruby. Harry was confused because he wasn’t a part of the Potter family.

            _“When Lily and James blood adopted you, you became a part of the Potter family and the Evans family. Being the last of each, you can claim the Lordship title,”_ explained Magic. Harry pulled the ring out and put it on his right pinky finger. Harry reached for the next box before Lady Magic stopped him.

            _“Don’t open those two boxes yet. I will explain after you open the other boxes,”_ said Lady Magic. Harry shrugged and moved to the other four boxes. He opened one, and immediately knew it was the Black family ring. The Black family ring was silver with am onyx in the center. The Black family crest was etched into the onyx, and the family motto was inscribed around the ring. Harry understood that this ring came from Sirius.

            “Why?” asked Harry while staring at the wall.

            _“You will learn more when you go to Gringotts to hear Sirius’ will, but he loved you like a son,”_ answered Lady Magic. Harry nodded his head and slipped the ring on his right ring finger. He absentmindedly opened the next two boxes and slipped both rings on. He slipped one onto his right ring finger on top of the Black ring and the other onto his right middle finger.

            _“Those rings you just slipped on were the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings,”_ said Lady Magic interrupting his thoughts, _“The ring with the garnet is the Gryffindor ring and the ring with the sapphire is the Ravenclaw ring.”_ Harry looked down, and sure enough, a golden ring with two lions holding a garnet was on his right middle finger, and a silver ring with a sapphire sat on his right ring finger. The family crests were each inside the stones on these rings instead of on the stone.

            “How?” asked Harry in astonishment.

            _“The Potter line was originally from the Gryffindor line. Lord Godric Gryffindor had twin sons. In those days, all the land and titles went to the eldest son, but Godric felt like both sons should have equal pieces of the inheritance. So, he created the Potter line. He gave the eldest the Gryffindor line as was expected and the younger twin the Potter line. The Gryffindor line would be able to reclaim the Potter line if an heir was heir to both. All you have to do is take off the Potter ring and say ‘I, Lord Gryffindor, reclaim the Potter line,”_ said Lady Magic. Harry nodded his understanding and did as Lady Magic requested. A bright light flashed and left empty space where the ring had once been. Harry looked at Lady Magic confused at where the ring went.

 _“The ring was sent to your vault at Gringotts. All the Potter vaults will be dumped into the main Gryffindor vault. You will have to organize all your vaults at a later time,”_ explained Lady Magic, _“As for the Ravenclaw line, Lily Potter was from a squib line. Hundreds of years ago, the Ravenclaw line disappeared from the wizarding world either through death or through squibs. Lily was the first magical being from the Ravenclaw line in a very long time. She never claimed the title, but you can due to the blood adoption.”_ Harry opened the next box. Inside sat a ring that looked more regal than the other rings Harry had. The ring was made of platinum with an amethyst being held by two dragons holding a sapphire. Inside the sapphire, there was the Pervell family crest. Harry slipped this ring on top of the Gryffindor ring.

            _“The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Pervell rings give you a Dukedom due to them being Most Archaic and Royal Houses. Now, the last two rings are special not only because they come from your birth parents, but also because they will progress your creature inheritance to stage three. A creature inheritance is split into four stages. The first stage is when you became one with your magic. The second stage is when you start to get your creature changes. The third stage is when you find your mates, and the last stage is when you come into your creature inheritance completely. You’ve already completed the first stage, and, when you slip those two rings on, you will start the second stage. When you are ready, just slip the rings on,”_ explained Lady Magic. Harry nodded his head in understanding before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Harry reached for the last two boxes and cautiously opened them. One had a platinum band with an amethyst in the center, and the other had a white gold band with a blood diamond in the center. Each had the family crest on the inside of the gem.

            Harry didn’t even finish slipping the second ring on top of the first onto his right index finger before pain erupted all over his body. It felt like his blood boiled to get rid of the potions and impurities that were in his blood stream, including the blood adoption potion. His skin felt like it was being stretched thin and his bones shifted beneath the skin. His muscles were being torn and reshaped. His hair felt like someone was pulling it out strand by strand. When he closed his eyes, he felt prickling pain, but when he tried to open them, they wouldn’t budge. He soon passed out from the pain, but not before he felt someone pick him up.

~/~/~/~

            Harry groaned and sat up without opening his eyes. His eyes opened quickly when pain shot through his body in protest. He quickly closed them again when he was assaulted with a bright light. He carefully opened them again to look around and found that he wasn’t in his bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive. The room was made of white marble with cherry red furniture. There were two chairs and a couch in front of a fireplace. There was a desk in the corner with another chair behind it. There were portraits all around the room, and tall windows on one wall that looked out at a colorful garden.

            “You shouldn’t be sitting up yet. You are going to be in pain for the next couple of hours,” said a girl from the doorway. The girl looked to be around fifteen with blond hair and royal blue eyes.

            “Who are you?” asked Harry, “And how did I get here?”

            “You were passed out on our front porch. My name is Juliette. I will explain everything when my sisters come down,” explained the girl. Memories came flooding back when Juliette mentioned him passing out. He remembered the lordship rings and his mates. He growled when he remembered what Dumbledore had done. Just then, three girls came running down the stairs.

            “I’m going to catch you Maria,” called a voice.

            “No you’re not Victoria,” called another voice.

            “I’m going to catch you both,” called the last voice. Three girls skid to a stop just past the doorway Juliette had moved from.

            “Girls, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?” reprimanded Juliette with her hands on her hips.

            “Sorry Jules,” said the two little girls in unison.

            “Oh lighten up Jules. Just because you are two minutes older than me does not mean you get to boss us around,” huffed a girl with midnight black hair and royal blue eyes. She was standing right next to Juliette. They looked almost like twins the only difference was their hair color.

            “No. I get to boss you around, as you so kindly put it, because mom and dad left us a letter saying I was in charge. Well, at least until Hadrian was found,” said Juliette while crossing her arms and glaring at her twin. They continued to glare at each other until harry cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

            “While this has been great, who are you?” asked Harry.

            “This is Maria,” said Juliette while pointing to a five year old with midnight black hair and light blue eyes. Her pale complexion and dark hair seemed to make her eyes stand out. They looked like they could stare into your soul if you weren’t careful. She seemed to e trying to get away from Harry’s stare.

            “This is Victoria,” said Juliette while pointing to her twin. Victoria briefly glared at her sister before turning back to Harry.

            “You can call me Tori. Victoria is too formal,” explained the dark haired twin. She gave a little wave and a small smile at her own introduction.

            “And this is Isabelle,” said Juliette while pointing to an eight year old with blond hair and dark purple eyes. She smiled brightly at the mention of her name.

            “Girls, this is Hadrian. He is your brother,” said Juliette. Before the last syllable of the word ‘brother’ was out, Harry had a little girl in his arms and two girls hugging him on either side. Harry froze. He remembered James and Lily Potter adopting him, but he didn’t think he would have any family left. Harry’s confusion must have been written on his face because Juliette spoke up.

            “When you were little, you were stolen from us. Our parents searched for you until they found you a couple years ago, but by that time you were already so involved with the wizarding world, it would have been dangerous trying to tell you the truth. Our parents spent their last two years trying to figure out a way to tell you before you came into your creature inheritance. They were so distracted that one day when they left the castle, they were ambushed and killed. The family magic locked the castle away. To everyone else, the castle looks run down. The only way to break the spell is for the Lord to accept his title. Now, that you have done that, we will be able to leave as we wish. Unfortunately, it also means the castle isn’t as secure anymore,” explained Juliette. Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head in understanding.

            “What could happen?” asked Harry worried over the safety of his new found family.

            “Many things. Mostly bad. Hunters could try to kill us. Either side of the war could try to kill us. The only way to be really safe is for you to take control of the wards and perform a ritual to strengthen them,” explained Juliette.

            “What creature am I?” asked Harry when he wrapped his head around what Juliette just told him.

            “You are what is commonly referred to as a fairy,” said Juliette before continuing at Harry’s disgruntled expression, “There is more to it than just having wings and being able to be small. Have you ever heard of the Court of Magic?”

            “Wasn’t that a court made up of twelve goddesses?” answered Harry.

            “Yes, it is. The Court of Magic is where all magical creatures and people are stemmed from. The unique thing about fairies is that they were made from all the goddesses. Due to this fact, each fairy is endowed with a gift from one of the goddesses. For example, one of the more commonly known fairies is the erotes. Erotes are given a gift from the goddess of love and beauty. Usually, this gift is just a weaker form of the goddess’ original power. Now, when you were born, something unusual happened. You were given gifts by the three ruling goddesses. It’s unheard of any of them to give a gift let alone all three of them. It was prophesized that you would bring peace to the wizarding world and rule over a golden age. Unfortunately, Dumbledore saw you as a threat. So, he took you and made a false prophecy to get you killed,” explained Juliette. Juliette saw Harry’s eyes change to ice blue before he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to control his emotions unaware of the change to his eye color.

            “Ok. Is there anything else I need to know?” asked Harry.

            “Not now. The rest can wait till later. For now, you need your rest. Come on girls,” said Juliette. The girls left, and Harry laid back down. He thought of everything that had happened and the information that had come to light within the past twenty four hours. He had three mates including the Dark Lord. He was surprised about his feelings towards his mates. He could tell that he was overprotective, but he had a right to be with all that Dumbledore has done to his life thus far. He only wanted them to be safe and protected. He knew that he would have to find a way to fix _his_ Tom before he met with him. There were several things wrong with the prophecy. The biggest problem was that mates can’t kill each other. It would be impossible for Harry to kill Tom without killing himself. Harry knew that was Dumbledore’s ultimate goal. If Harry was dead, he would be free to rule the wizarding world as he liked. But the question is how far did Dumbledore’s influence go? With that, Harry fell asleep for a couple of hours.

~/~/~/~/~

            Harry opened his eyes to a field of green. There was a lake to one side that had sparkling blue water. The water was so clear that Harry could see the sand at the bottom of the lake. Across the lake was a forest of trees. The sun shined through the trees to give it a magical feel. Harry walked to the edge of the lake and reached to touch the water. There was a sound almost like a whimper behind him.

            “Ugh. Not again,” whined a voice from behind him. Harry snapped his head in the direction of the voice. There stood a platinum blond hair boy with silver eyes. The boy looked familiar, but Harry couldn’t place him. He was shorter than Harry which was saying a lot as Harry wasn’t much taller than the third years. His straight, platinum blond hair fell in front of his face, and his silver eyes shined from behind the wall of hair. Harry gasped. It was Draco Malfoy, but he was different. He had a sad and resigned look about him that didn’t match the ethereal glow he had.

            “Draco? What’s wrong?” asked a concerned Harry. Draco looked up at the concern in his voice and gasped at what he saw. The man in front of him looked nothing like the Harry in his other dreams. In his other dreams, Harry was short with messy black hair and eerie green eyes. He always looked at Draco like he was nothing but a bug under his shoe. The Harry in front of him was tall. He had to be at least 6’ 2”, and his midnight black hair looked tame. His eyes were the biggest change. Gone was the emerald green that reminded everyone of that fateful night and in its place was a pair of deep purple eyes with ice blue specks. _He doesn’t look like Harry, but it has to be Harry right?!?! It sounds like Harry, but he doesn’t look like him. What if this s a trick? My mind is playing some cruel joke on me. Fate already paired me with a man who can never love me! Why does my mind have to play tricks on me too?_ Harry took a few steps toward Draco. Harry saw the struggle within Draco’s eyes the closer he got. The unshed tears in Draco’s eyes cause Harry to worry even more. _What hurt his mate? **PROTECT. KILL.**_ His creature wanted to kill whoever had hurt his precious mate, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough yet. He had to comfort Draco. As he took another step closer to him, Draco took a step back.

            “This is just another one of those dreams where you reject me. I mean how could I ever think that you would accept me? I tortured you and your friends in school! You could never forgive me for that. Even if you did forgive me, my family is tainted by the Dark Lord who killed your parents and continuously tries to kill you. How could I ever think you would love me?” exclaimed Draco. He broke down in tears half through his rant, so most of his words were unintelligible. But, Harry understood Draco’s message perfectly. Draco’s sobs racked his body with shivers. He quickly swept Draco up into his arms and carried him to the edge of the lake where they sat.

            “Shh. Love, it will be ok. Shh. You have to breathe,” whispered Harry. Harry continued to whisper comforting words into Draco’s ear while he rubbed his back. Slowly, Draco’s tears stopped and his breathing got back to normal.

            “Are you listening to me, love?” asked Harry. He waited until he had Draco’s eyes until he continued, “I’m not rejecting you and I will never reject you. Nothing you could ever do would make me want to reject you. There are things going on that I need to explain to you, but I want to wait until I see you in person. Ok?” Draco nodded his head, but he didn’t seem like he believed Harry entirely. So, Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. It started off sweet and innocent but turned into one of passion and dominance. Harry took control of the kiss quickly and Draco happily let him. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Harry gave Draco a chaste kiss before they were pulled from their dreams.

~/~/~/~

            Harry sat up in his bed and smiled. He had formed a partial bond with Draco. He could feel it. It felt warm and light, but it wasn’t as bright as it would be. He cast a tempus and saw that it was 5:30 am. Knowing that he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep, Harry got up to get ready for the day. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw a set of robes sitting on the bed. He thanked Lady Magic and got dressed. He pulled on the black slacks and white button up before putting on the black robe with a silver trim. He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised at the lord that looked back at him. A tall 6ft 2 man with silky black hair looked back at him. His eyes were dark purple with flecks of ice blue. He face had thinned and had an aristocratic air to it. His muscles had become more defined, but he was still lean enough to be quick on his feet. He looked every part of the powerful lord that he was.

            He shook his head to refocus and walked out of his room in search of the library. He knew it would be a few hours until the girls would be up, and he wanted to have breakfast together. When he found the library, he went in search of all the books on horcruxes. He knew there was a way to fix his eldest mate. He just had to find it.

~/~/~/~

            Draco sat up in bed with a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that he actually dreamed that Harry would accept him. He knew I was just a dream, but it felt real and it was different than all his other dreams. _That has to count for something, right?_ Draco knew the likelihood that Harry would accept him was low, but the dream gave him hope. Draco cast a tempus and saw that it was 5:30 am. He knew that his father would be getting up soon, and he wanted to tell him about his dream. He rushed through his morning routine and almost ran down to his father’s room. He knocked on the door once and heard a soft “Enter.” Draco was the only one his father let in his rooms in the morning because he had a harder time putting up his mask when he first woke up. When he entered the room, he could see how tired his father was. Draco remembered that a submissive could only survive so long without his dominant and his life could be cut shorter by trying to act dominant. His father was having a harder time keeping up appearances since he had seen Harry at the Department of Mysteries especially with the Dark Lord’s displeasure at the loss of the prophecy.

            “Are you ok, Father?” asked Draco nervously. Lucius sighed and patted a spot on the bed next to him.

            “Yes, Draco. Now, what did you want?” Draco sat next to Lucius on the bed and explained the dream he had. Lucius listened to his son’s enthusiastic description of his dream with fondness, but that fondness was tainted by the uncertainty of his future. He was sure that Harry could learn to love Draco, but he knew that Harry could never love him. He was marked by another. He could still remember the look of pure hatred Harry gave him at the Department of Mysteries. He knew he wouldn't live much longer. He just hoped that he lived long enough to see his son bonded with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
